The Children of Japan
by BeastvsMan
Summary: In 1977, Megumi Yokota was abducted by a North Korean spy. Seventeen years later, she was declared dead, but she is not forgotten.


**The Children of Japan**

_"While There's Life, There's Hope."_

_-Cicero_

Like every story, it begins with a love of one couple. Tomoya Okazaki, had had returned from the Gulf War in as an Engineer of the US Army Corps and began his training in the 1st Special Forces Group. He then fell in love with a girl named Nagisa Farukawa. When their parents approved of there relationship, they got married. On National Foundation Day (February 11th), they had a baby. It was a girl. They named her Ushio. This life was as everyone dreamed. They loved Ushio. During the summer, when she was 5, Ushio was dressed in a kimono for the summer festival where they could watch fireworks. When Ushio became 13, they moved to Okinawa, where Torri Station, a US Army fort was stationed.

Ushio began going to Junior High School. She joined the tennis club, and made good friends. When it was her father's birthday Ushio got him a beret of the 1st Special Forces Group, as if she knew about his duties as a Green Beret.

Then, one day...

**November, 2007**

Nagisa: Ushio-chan, it may be 70 degrees, right now, but I think you'll need a coat.

Ushio: I'll be fine, mom.

When it was 7 p.m. (1900 hours, in military time hours), Nagisa became worried about her daughter. She found out from the security manager that the tennis team Ushio was in was gone. Nagisa told her husband what she found out, and Tomoya searched harder. Then, out at sea, he saw what struck him like lightning. A ship he saw didn't sound its fog horn, nor did it light its beacon. It only sailed out silently. He knew from his experiance in the Army that if it dared let out any sound at all, it would alert the sailors.

The next month, the Okazakis learned that North Koreans had been responsible for the abduction of the Japanese people, and Ushio was one of them. Sadly, she was declared dead. This made Nagisa cry. They didn't believe what Kim Jong-Il had to say about their daughter's disappearance.

**Okinawa, February 11th, 2012 Present (One Year After Jong-Il's Death)**

The Okazakis were at the pub having an evening drink. It was than a old Russian man came to see them.

Old man: Are you Mr & Mrs Okazaki?

Nagisa: _Hai._

Old man: **Captain **Tomoya Okazaki? Is that your rank?

(note: Tomoya was an engineer for the 24th Infantry Division since the Gulf War, serving 1 year becoming a sergeant before he joined Special Forces; served the Iraqi Freedom Campaign for 4 years [08-11])

Tomoya: Yeah. What can we do for you?

Old man: May I have a moment with you two.

Tomoya: Okay.

Old man: Please, may we talk privately.

Tomoya: Oh yeah.

Old man: Thank you.

The old man and the Okazakis went to a table where no one was around.

Old man: My name is Reverand Sergei from the Asian children's mission in Korea. I occasionally come here to raise funds. I was hoping I coulf find you before my return.

Tomoya: Find us? Why?

Father Sergei: Last year, a Japanese girl came begging for help. I went to see what I could do and found out she was one of the abductees. The man she's very lucky to have servived the North Korean prison camp. Now her Korean husband is being punished for aiding her.

Tomoya: Sorry to here that. But what's that got to do with us?

Father Sergei: The girl's maiden name is Okazaki.

Tomoya: Wha-?

Father Sergei: I'm talking about your daughter, Okazaki-doto! Ushio.

Tomoya: You're joking:

Father Sergei: No, this is no joke. You're daughter's alive, I know she is. You're son-in-law's name Otay. Why is it so hard for you to be leave me?

Tomoya: Kim Jong-Il has declared Uchio-chan dead.

Father Sergei: You might think she's dead, but she was in a prison camp. Ushio is alive!

Tomoya: Believe what you want, Reverand. I know better.

Father Sergei: Even if you did believe me, I doubt if there is anything you could do. I've already gone to the Foreign Affair Ministry, and they will not do anything. But I had to let you know. Good night, Okazaki-doto. God be with you.

Just then, an agent from the Cabinet Intelligence and Investigation Office (in Japanese, _Naikaku Joho Chosasitu)_.

Agent: Tomoya-san, _Naicho (_**Nai**kaku Jōhō **Chō**sashitsu)_. _Come with us.

They headed to the Naicho where Tomoya met up with Agent Ritoru. Tomoya never trusted Ritoru.

Ritoru: It's been along time, Captain Okazaki. How've you been?

Tomoya: You know how I've been, Agent Ritoru. What do you want?

Ritoru: I understand you've met Reverand Sergei. Did he tell you a crazy story about your daughter being alive?

Tomoya: You really think it's crazy?

Ritoru: Of course it is!

Tomoya: Big mistake, Ritoru. I didn't believe it until now. Are you going to get Ushio-chan back?

Ritoru: No.

Tomoya: If we don't get her back, she will die.

Ritoru: People die everyday, and it cannot be helped. (As Tomoya leaves the office) Okazaki! I'm warning you. Don't step on any toes.

Tomoya: I don't step on toes, Ritoru. I step on necks.

Tomoya put on a Green Beret his daughter gave him, and he took the plane to Seoul where he could meet up with his army buddy, Sergeant First Class Youhei Sunohara at the club. Since the 24th Infantry was deactivated in '06, he joined the 2nd Division. He tried Special Forces at first, but failed. His lack of combat operation score and the fact he got in trouble for playing loud music when he was a private in the 24th Division had kept him from passing the test.

Youhei: How's it going with you and Nagisa-san?

Tomoya: She's fine. You got everything?

Youhei: Yeah, well, it sure wasn't easy.

Tomoya: I do appreciate you, Sergeant.

Youhei: That's what friends are for, Okazaki. Oh yeah. You got the money? (Tomoya pays Youhei) Now the plane won't be loaded ready for several hours. We got a long drive out of town. (spots the Naicho) Oh, crap. Here comes touble.

Tomoya: Go get the car and pull up front.

Ritoru (as the agents stop Youhei): You're not going anywhere, Sunohara. Take him to the car. I told you, Okazaki, not to fuck with us.

Tomoya: Don't try and stop me.

Ritoru: I already have.

But Tomoya faught his way through the bars, away from the Naicho agents. He ran up stairs in hopes that the agents wouldn't find him. When he saw the Korean Buddhists, Tomoya calmed as a way to move quietly without frightning the priests.

Ritoru (As they find Tomoya): Okazaki! Stop right there.

But Tomoya didn't stop. He ran jumped off the balcony, onto the car, and ran off. Tomoya remembered Ritoru's orders for Youhei being brought under Naicho custody, and searched for one of the Naicho cars. When he did, he forced the Naicho agent out.

Youhei: Hey, man! You made it!

The only thing left for them now was to get passed both the Naicho and the South Korean police.

Tomoya: How far is it to the plane?

Youhei: Just 55 miles from here to Camp Humphreys. And it'll be daylight.

As they arrived, the sun rose, and the men got on the Lockheed Hercules.

Tomoya: Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?

Youhei: Ah, relax, Cap'n. It'll be like in Iwo Jima.

Youhei started the the aircraft and they took off.

Youhei: Okay, Okazaki. Mind telling me where we're going?

Tomoya: Along the coast passed the Demilitarized Zone, up to Korea Bay.

Youhei: We're gonna have to skim the waves. When we get there, we'll be under their radars.

They made it to North Korea's western coast. Tomoya got in a wet suit packed the boat with weapons, and hooked it with a parachute. As he pushed it out from the rear of the aircraft where he was to leap out and parachute into Korea Bay. He then released himself from the parachute into the water to get on the boat. There was no time to settle down. There were two boats of the Korean People's Navy. Tomoya quickly got on the boat and started the engine. He couldn't give up with the KPN patrol boats approaching him. As the engine finally started, Tomoya sped away up to the Taedong River into the Korean Forest. As he got to the shore and switched clothes, he hid the boat in the bushes hoping the Korean People's Army won't find it.

He had made it to Pyongyang. This was where the Asian Children's Mission was.

Father Sergei (to the Asain orphans): Let us give thanks in our own ways.

Jo Yong, a South Korean orphan preyed in his native language.

Father Sergei: Thank you, father, wise and good, for our homes, friends, and daily food. Bless us, O Lord the food we take and keep us all...(notices Tomoya) Oh, my goodness. (continues) And keep us all home and safe. (All) Amen. (To Jo in Korean) [Please start without me.] (goes to Tomoya) Tomoya, how on earth did you get here?

Tomoya: Will you take me to my daughter?

Father Sergei: Yes. She's not far away. Now we must be very careful. (as they arrive to the gate) I tried to tell you how bad it is here.

Tomoya: You better go, Father Sergei. _Arigoto._

Father Sergei: Good luck. God be with you.

Slowly but surely, Tomoya opened the door. After all these years, he finally saw his daughter, all grown up, and with a Korean husband. Ushio went up and embraced her father.

Tomoya: I thought you were dead.

Ushio: I prayed you would come for me, and you came. That's all that matters now. (Both look at Otay) This is my husband, _Tousann._

Tomoya: Hello, Otay. (tries Korean)

Otay: I speak Japanese, old man.

Ushio: Sometimes, he dreamed of meeting you. Sometimes, in very difficult moments, I would find him talking about you and somehow you would make things right for us. But one day, when he was sentenced for the crimes against the Korean People, he stopped believing. I tried to keep you alive in his heart.

Tomoya: I know how you must feel, Otay. But I want you to know, that if I knew you and Ushio were alive, there's nothing in the world that could've stopped me from coming for you while still believed. (to Ushio) You've suffered much.

Ushio: I know I have changed _Tousann. _I'm sorry I haven't escaped North Korea.

Tomoya: That's the plan. All that matters now is that you're alive. (both hug each other) We must go, now.

Ushio: We're ready. Let me check the streets first. (Checks if the coast is clear)

Ushio hid as the KPA night patrol passed by. They left the house and moved on. But then, Otay got distracted by the NK neighbors. The neighbors ran in their homes as the KPA night patrol appeared and pumped into Otay. Just when the night guards got hostile, Tomoya came to Otay's aid and knocked the guards cold. They then headed to the forest where Tomoya hid his boat.

Tomoya: There may not be be enough room, but I think you'll both enjoy the ride.

Otay: It better be good, old man.

Ushio: Don't give up hope. We've had each other for four years. Now it has become very difficult for him. I love you so much, _Tousann_. Let me talk to my husband.

Tomoya: Okay. I'll get the boat ready.

Ushio: Otay, everything will be alright.

Otay: You don't care what has happened to me! You only care about your father!

Ushio: That's not true. He wants to free you from the crime we've commited since we've married each other.

Otay: Maybe you're right. I'm just scared.

Ushio: I know. But once we get to Japan, we will be safe from harm, and I promise.

Tomoya (rushing out from the riverside): (quietly) Ushio! We gotta move! Quick!

But it was too late. The lights came on. They were surrounded by the KPA.

KPA leader: How foolish. You've come to North Korea. I am General Tong. And good evening to you, Otay. I see you've come a long way to save your daughter, Ushio. What a beautiful-looking girl. When I recieved a report of a boat outrunning the my naval patrol boats and heading to Pyongyang, I took the privilege of assuming it was you, CWO Okazaki, since Reverand Sergei returned from your country. But now...(pulls out a TT-33) You must pay for the crimes against my beloved country!

Tomoya: They have nothing to do with this.

Tong: You're right. (shoots Otay)

Otay: Ushio...old man...run...(dies)

Ushio and her father were taken prisoners. The NK soldiers tied Tomoya by his wrists where he was hung.

Tong: You will find your test quite challenging.

Tong pulled the rope down revielling that an old-fashioned rifle they were using in their torture chamber would fire if Tomoya didn't stand on his toes, literally. The NK soldiers put Ushio on the torture chair and strapped her up.

Tong: I have tested many before. None have lasted an hour or lived. Maybe you'll be the first.

Tomoya: I'll do what you want. Just let Ushio-chan go.

Tong: I'm afraid the girl is part of what I want. (laughs)

Tomoya really had to stay on his toes. He didn't want to loose his daughter. Tong waited and waited, and not a single pull.

Tong: Well done, Captain. You are every bit as tough as your reputation. I like that. I **like** that! You do not disappoint me, Okazaki.

The NKs put a metal collar on Tomoya and one revealed a pair of jumper cables letting out an electric energy. This was the test of his endurance. As they hitched the cables onto the collar, Tong went and pulled the lever which caused the electricity to run through the cable and into the collar Tomoya was wearing.

Ushio (Eyeing her father's feet and the rifle trigger): _TOUSANN_!-!

Tomoya wasn't about to give up. Tong was beggining to loose his patience.

Tong (approaches Tomoya): This has gone far enough!

Tomoya head-butted Tong, and Tong fell to the ground. But then, when he got on his feet and pulled Tomoya's ropes down, it turned out there was no laughed notoriously. He then gave a Korean order to the KPA guards to take Ushio to the cell as he continued tormenting Tomoya with the zapping. Ushio couldn't bear to see her father suffer.

Just when the KPA thought Tomoya was dead, they took the collar off, and got him off the rope. As they got to the hall, Tomoya awoke from his "play dead" and fought his way through stealing an Type-56. He moved through the darkness without being spotted.

Tomoya: Ushio-chan!

Ushio (from cell 2): I'm in here!

Tomoya freed his daughter and they got to the top of wall of the fence. The alarm sounded. Tomoya pushed the wire out of the way with his gun.

Tomoya: Can you do it? Go to the mission.

Ushio ran off, and Tomoya turned and fired at the KPA until he ran out of bullets. This was a good time to get away. Tong was angered by the loss of his men. So he and the KPA rode off into the cold night. Tomoya had to stop the Tong soon. Tong was headed to the Asain Children's Mission.

**Asian Children's Mission**

Father Sergei (as the KPA enters): What's going on?

Tong: Where is Captain Okazaki? WHERE IS HE?-!

Father Sergei: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Tong: You're a liar, vicar! We know you've been aiding Okazaki!

Father Sergei: Me? You must be mistaken.

Tong: You dare?-! (strikes at Father Sergei) You're a liar, vicar! Perhaps a change of environment will help you to think more clearly! (NK soldier finds Ushio) Well, what do you know. (gives the Korean orders) [Take him!]

Father Sergei: No, please. I can't leave my children, they need me.

Tong: You're right. I wouldn't want to separate you from your half-breed Japanese **rats**. (gives the Korean orders) [Take them all!] (as they leave the mission) Vicar, you're new home will be Choo-wu Prison!

As the KPA took off, Tomoya went to the forest to collect his weapons,a custom Heckler & Koch M416 and some detonators. He then snuck onto one of the KPA trucks. This Choo-wu Prison wasn't far from the DMZ. As the truck stopped, Tomoya moved out quietly without being spotted. He set the detonator in one of the trucks. Tomoya didn't talk, nor waste a bullet on the guards that spotted him. He only pounded them with his own strength.

The children were brought to their cell, except one. It was a girl. In fact, it was Jo's sister. She was real scared when the soldier took off his military cap and grabbed her. Tomoya had spotted the rapist kicked into the door just in time. The rapist turned with his pistol, but didn't have a chance. A bayonet popped out, and Tomoya stapped him in the heart. Then, he fired a granade launcher at him. The girl was saved. Tomoya went firing at the KPA and kicked the door open.

Tomoya: Kids, in the truck! Ushio-chan, where's the Reverand?

Ushio: Don't worry! I'll find him, _Tousann!_

Ushio ran off to find Father Sergei. Tomoya fired the grenade launcher at the guard towers. He used the second magazine on what was left of the KPA, alarm ringer, and the NK in the office radioing Tong. Tong was very angry when he herd Tomoya's name reported on the radio.

As Ushio and Father Sergei regrouped with Tomoya and the children, they got in the truck. As the KPA got in the second truck in pursuit, Tomoya pressed the control, and the truck that was chasing them blew up. Tong arrived to see that the prison camp was destroyed.

Tong: OKAZAKI!-!-!

The Asains were not alone. They were being pursued by the MD Helicopter. The children were frightened by the missile attack. They couldn't risk letting the NKs chasing them, so they had no choice but abandon the truck. They stayed hidden until the helicopter was gone. Without a vehicle, they had to move on foot.

Tomoya (looking at the map): Ninety kilometers to the DMZ.

Father Sergei: You don't expect these children to walk that far, do you?

Tomoya: No, Reverand, I don't. But one way or another, we'll make it. Come on, kids.

Ushio (to Father Sergei): Come on, Father.

Mile-by-mile, whatever the hardship, the Okazakis helped the children take their steps as they marched down southward to the DMZ.

Father Sergei: Tomoya, we must rust. The children are tired.

Tomoya (hearing a landing Lisunov Li-2): Wait here.

Tomoya went and saw an airbase.

Tomoya: Reverand, Ushio. Bring the kids.

They waited at the edge of the forest as Tomoya moved out quietly and knocked out the guards and stealing a CZ 75 to highjack the NK pilot. The everyone rushed to the plane when Tomoya gave the signal. They had to move fast, because it was now or never. The KPA arrived. In fact, the pilot had sent the message to them. Unfortunatey, the pilot was shot, So Tomoya had to take the control and use his flight skills from the wars in Iraq.

Tong: You'll never get out alive, Okazaki! I will get you! When I do, I gouge your eyes out and burn those children to hell!

The tanks were hit. Ushio and Father Sergei kept with the children as Tomoya took control of the aircraft.

Tomoya (radioing for SOS): Mayday, Mayday. This Captain Tomoya Okazaki calling for Military Assistance Command. Mayday. This is Captain Okazaki. I'm in a crippled Lisunov Li-2. I have a plane of Asain children. We're losing fuel. I'm approximately 80 miles of the South border. If anybody aknowleges, transfer me to the Military Assistance Command. (to everyone) We're going down! Hold on!

The aircraft crashlanded into the forest. Tomoya had kept his HK416 since he had extra magazines. They continued their journy on foot.

Tomoya (quietly): Reverend.

Father Sergei (exclaims quietly): There it is! The Bridge of No Return!

Tomoya: As soon as I get the guards away, you and the kids can get across as fast as you can. You hear what I'm saying? (Father Sergei nods) Ushio-chan, on my way over here, I was wondering how you've managed to survive these years. I want you to know, I'm very proud of you. (hugs his daughter) I love you. (takes off)

The 2nd Infantry Division arrived.

Tomoya moved quietly until the time was right for him to attack. When he heard the radio, Tomoya broke through the glass, shooting at the NK soldiers. As he got out of the box office he fired at more NKs. But then, a grenade rolled in his direction. Tomoya didn't realize it. The explosion took him off balance and left him crippled. He could still fire his gun. The US soldiers cheered as Tomoya shot more NKs. But then, the Hind helicopter appeared, and Tong was in it.

Ushio: _Tousann_!

Tong: I have you know, Okazaki!

Ushio (running to her father): _Tousann_!

Tomoya: No, Ushio-chan! It's not safe!

Tong: Looks like the buck ends here! (as the Apache & Blackhawk surround him) What? You're bluffing.

At last, Tomoya was on his feet, and Ushio helped her father aim at the Hind and pull the trigger for the grenade launger. It was a direct hit, and the helicopter lost control. With that, the Hind crashed into the forest and exploded. The soldiers cheered as they saw Tomoya and his daughter alive. Father Sergei and the children appeared and they all crossed the bridge into South Korea. Jo and his sister looked back at the smoke, then they turned and ran toward their freedom. As for the Okazakis, Tomoya retired from the Army and he and his family started a new mission for the children he saved.

_"This story has been dedicated to Megumi Yokota and all the Japanese who have been abducted by the North Korean people._


End file.
